


Amynta Nequeo: Warrior Princess

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greece, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Inspired by Xena, Xena AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might say the Possible family motto was originally Audeo..."I dare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amynta Nequeo: Warrior Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Blame mcmacladdie. This tripe is neither meant to be serious or to be continued. Opening and title blatantly stolen from the series that dominates uber writing. Originally written circa 2005.

_In the time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero._

_She was Amynta, a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle._

_The Power._

_The Passion._

_The Danger._

_Her courage will change the world._

\---

_Under the Macedonian occupation, the reign of Megas Alexandros_

_A villa in southern Greece_

The gentle Mediterranean breeze sifted through the heavily hanging grape vines, bringing the clean scent of the nearby stream to a pertly twitching nose. The damp scent of the rich earth filled her nose, fresh and alive with possibility. In the distance, the sharp clang of steel on rock clattered through the peace of the forest, sending a rabbit tearing through the low grass.

Sighing, she rose from her seat on the low wall that separated the vinyard from the house yard and stepped over it. Dropping into a long legged loping pace that took her through the self contained tangled vines, she headed toward the copse of trees where someone was causing trouble.

Myn wasn't particularly fond of trouble, which wasn't to say she didn't go searching for it. She was Myn Nequeo. That's what she did. Her skills from training with the former gladiator that served in her house as manservant were enough to assure her safety. Barracas had served the family well, his brawny frame more than enough to dissuade many a pickpocket from their attempt to liberate his masters of their belongings. He had been the only gladiator to earn his freedom in that scandalous season when both the Berserker and the Midnight Demon had perished in the same battle. Those men had been crowd favorites, and their loss was keenly felt...until the next gladiatorial bout.

Myn had few illusions about the world she existed within. It was a harsh life for those who had not the wealth and power her family posessed. It was in part for this that she had begun her training with Barracas, though she had not known it at the time. She had merely sought training, then. Soon after Barracas had deemed her training advanced enough that she could commence sparring, the Oriental had arrived. His land was so far distant that no map in her father's library displayed it. The closest was one that showed the nearest edges of a kingdom that the Oriental described as vast enough to require a full moon's cycle to traverse. His lands existed at the far end of that vast kingdom.

The Oriental had joined in their training, quickly settling into life in the Nequeo holding. He spoke little of his homelands, merely saying that honor dictated that he live elsewhere. During their first bout, Barracas and the Oriental sparred magnificently together, and Myn could not determine who retained the upper hand when.

Within a few seasons, she had reached such an advanced state that both men would spar with her simultaneously. Their fighting styles were drastically different, Barracas using the classic training that all army men knew, brutal and forceful. The Oriental used broad, sweeping movements, liquid in their execution. Myn combined them, strength with agility, and thus retained her upper hand during their training.

She was certain that the many seasons of training would be useful in the next instant. The wooded copse lay just before her. As she reached the edge, one hand reached up and unsheathed the sturdy sword that she adopted when she had begun her training in earnest. The leather grip was smooth and comfortable against her palm, the solid weight steadying her as she emptied her thoughts in preparation of an encounter.

Whomever was disturbing the peace of the Nequeo valley was farther than Myn had originally surmised, at the far edge of the woods rather than the near one. It wasn't until she was almost to the bend in the stream that she slowed, the noises of the intruders becoming audibly clear as men's voices.

"Aye, fetch a good price, this one will. Ahah! Look at that spunk! Your master is going to love introducing your smooth flesh to the whip!"

The growl that responded to the man's words was at the edge of feral. "Let the children go!"

"Ah, ah, what did we tell you about giving us orders?" A loud smack of hand meeting cheek echoed in the still forest. Myn could hear the defiant woman spit as the men laughed.

She had no time for stealth or reconnaissance, choosing instead to step through the last of the tree cover and present herself as a target. "I suggest you follow the lady's advice." She twirled her sword in her hand and grinned, her eyes glittering with malicious intent. "But only if you wish to live unbruised."

"Grab her! She'll double the take!" The loud shout sounded from the rough wagon wherein a half dozen small children were tied up. Watching her with wide, scared eyes, Myn cursed mentally. She truly did not want to have to kill these men as the children wached.

"Hah!" Two of the men stumbled over a dirty woman in torn clothing, her dark hair obscuring her face. Myn took the distraction and ran with it, smacking the closest man across the backside with the flat of her blade, her foot shooting out to connect with another man's hip. Taking her momentum, she flipped sideways, her foot pushing hard off the ground and arcing up, coming down on another man's head with a sickening crunch. The man who had been spanked by steel had picked up an axe and swung wildly at her. Ducking, Myn rolled from his reach, toward the woman and the two men who sought to disentangle themselves while injuring her as much as possible.

Glancing at the children, Myn noted that most were not watching, instead choosing to hide their faces against one another. Her sword swept outward, biting deeply into the arm of one of the men that punched at the woman whom Myn assumed had been protecting the children. The man howled in pain, his face twisting with the agony of rent muscle and skin. His other hand clamped over the broad wound, bright red blood seeping between his tightly gripping fingers. He rolled away, crying and clutching at his useless arm.

The other man was flung from the woman as she rose to her knees and shouldered him away. From the way his skull thunked against the partially buried rock, Myn did not think he would present any further problems. She pulled her breast dagger free and flung it into the ground just in front of the woman, the handle quivering as the blade embedded itself into the soft dirt.

Myn turned and scanned the area for the man with the axe. She had no cause to look far.

He was lunging at her, his face a twisted mask of hatred.

With a sigh, Myn side stepped him, presenting him with only the sharpened point of her blade sliding into his exposed stomach. His breath gurgled in his throat and the ax fell from his numbed fingers with a thud. His hands twitched, raising up slightly as Myn stepped in front of him. He stared at her, his confused eyes beginning to cloud with death. She refused to look at him too closely, planting herself and pushing him from her sword with one hard kick.

Glancing around, she counted five men down. An eyebrow quirked as she recognized an axe wound in one's back. She turned back to the woman and was pleased to see that she had freed herself and was moving to the cart. Smart woman. Myn called out to her.

"If you take the children through the woods, on the other side is a vinyard. Beyond the vinyard is my home. My house will tend to you and yours."

The woman, dirty and bruised, stopped midstride. She turned her head far enough to present a noble profile.

"I know neither them nor their parentage. Only one concerns me."

Myn glanced down at her blooded sword. "Be that as it may, you showed bravery and it would be remiss if I and mine showed no appreciation for your sacrifice. Allow me this small boon and on the morrow, you may be on your way."

The woman turned to look at her directly and Myn found herself inexplicably captured by intense green. The dirt that marred the woman's features did nothing to detract from her beauty, and merely enhanced the brightness of her eyes.

"As you will. Through the woods, you say?"

"Aye." Myn stared, entranced. "Tell my men of my location and we shall tend this refuse."

The woman bowed her head slightly. "As you will."

Taking the cart, the woman took the frightened and cowed children through the woods in the direction of the Nequeo villa. Myn shook her head and turned to the remnants of the cowardly slavers. She had taken a single step forward, moving to check whom among the men was still breathing, when she stopped. Her head turned, allowing her to gaze with a small frown into the woods, at the precise spot where the woman had dissappeared into the trees.

\- end -


End file.
